finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb (creature)
Bombs are a race of enemies from the Final Fantasy series. They are shaped similar to a fireball with hands and a face, and are capable of self-destructing. They usually have bright yellow eyes and a wicked, toothy grin. True to their name, their primary method of damage is Exploder, but only after suffering significant damage (but not enough to kill it outright, that is the only method to kill a bomb and not set it off). Before this, though, they are prone to biting and casting fire magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV *Bomb (Final Fantasy IV) *Mom Bomb *Balloon (Final Fantasy IV) *Grenade (Final Fantasy IV) *GrayBomb *King Bomb (Final Fantasy IV) Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII *Bomb (Final Fantasy VII) *Grenade (Final Fantasy VII) Final Fantasy VIII The only Bomb variant. It can be encountered in several locations, most notably inside the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. Final Fantasy IX The most prominent appearance of a Bomb is during an earlier battle when Steiner is trying to keep the Tantalus Theatre Troupe from kidnapping Princess Garnet. A bomb was shot to the Prima Vista and slowly grows behind Steiner, eventually exploding and ending the battle. A variant called Grenade also appears in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X *Bomb (Final Fantasy X) *Grenade (Final Fantasy X) *Bomb King Final Fantasy XI Bombs are a family of creature under the Arcana system as well as being a very low level incarnation with the same name. The creature known as "Bomb" is betweel level 8 and 10 and spawns in East and West Ronfaure, but other bombs in the family grow to be quite powerful, and potentially quite large (Level 80+). Related to the bomb exists also the Cluster which is portrayed as a trio of small bombs that have a few different abilities, but share a bomb's tendancy to self-destruct in magnificent fashion. Final Fantasy XII Bombs return in ''Final Fantasy XII as not only a single enemy, but as an entire species of enemies, including an optional boss called King Bomb. In addition to this, the lowest level Hand-Bomb weapon, Hornito, has the appearance of a bomb. *Balloon *Purobolos *Grenade *Mom Bomb *King Bomb (Boss) *Pineapple (Rare) *Megabomb (Rare) *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, units caught in a bomb's self-destruct become Oil. A black variation of the Bomb exists, called the Grenade. They are stronger than their red cousins. In some games, a few variants of bombs exist that, rather than having fire elements, have lightning or even ice types. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Bombs in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are both a race, and a member of that race. The other member of the bomb race is the Grenade, which is blue and absorbs ice instead of fire, and is weak againest fire instead of ice. Gallery Image:BombFF2.png|Bomb in Final Fantasy II Image:Bomb-ffiv.gif|Bomb in Final Fantasy IV Image:BombFF5.png|Bomb in Final Fantasy V Image:BombFF6.PNG|Bomb in Final Fantasy VI Image:BombFF7.jpg|Bomb in Final Fantasy VII Image:FFVIII-Bomb.png|Bomb in Final Fantasy VIII Image:Bomb-FFIX.PNG|Bomb in Final Fantasy IX Image:Bomb10.jpg|Bomb in Final Fantasy X Image:Bomb FFXII.jpg|Bomb in Final Fantasy XII Image:FFT-Bomb.jpg|Bomb in Final Fantasy Tactics Image:FFTABomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Category: Enemies